


Perspective

by SapphirePegasus



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angry Sex, Canon Universe, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fights, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance, Smut, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphirePegasus/pseuds/SapphirePegasus
Summary: While they’re alone in the Dark World Edo and Ryo make little observations about what led them to be side by side.
Relationships: Marufuji Ryou | Zane Truesdale/Edo Phoenix | Aster Phoenix
Kudos: 15





	1. Edo Phoenix By Hell Kaiser Ryo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ponto de Vista](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567023) by [RubyCarbuncle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle). 



> This is my first translation for my own fanfics that are originally written in portuguese 'cause I'm a brazilian.

Walking alongside his rival who practically was the first push for his sudden personality change was probably the last thing Ryo thought it was going to happen.

  
“Are you sure you want to leave Shou here?” asked Edo under his cloak.

  
“He'll be fine” Kaiser said with conviction continuing his walk through the forest. Ryo knew that his younger brother could take care of himself very well. Besides Shou was in the middle of an important dilemma about his friendship with Judai. A dilemma that he has to solve on his own if he wanted to grow up. “We have to…”

  
His words were interrupted by the excruciating pain in his chest that was now becoming more frequent than ever. His heart was weak due his illegal and risky duels. Ryo was almost sure that he didn't have much time left. Even so his ambition to duel against the Dark Lords of the Dark World was still growing.

  
“Hell Kaiser wait!” Edo reached him in a few seconds and now was looking at him with a genuinely worried expression on his face. “Again with that? Are you alright?”

  
“If I remember correctly you say you didn't care or did I hear wrong?” Kaiser did not understand the closeness that he and Edo started to have shortly after the duel with Johan. However he could not deny the fact that he was beginning to get used to the other’s presence.

  
“And I don’t care!” shouted Edo angrily.

  
As much as Edo tried to maintain his tough guy pose Ryo could see what he really was. It was no secret that the silver-haired boy was a skilled and determined duelist yet his big blue eyes revealed how naive and pure Edo was inside. Kaiser did not doubt the terrible events that he should have gone through but in the end Ryo did not fail to see Edo as a lost boy just exactly the same way that he saw Shou.

  
“Then I suggest you to stop asking me these kind of questions ... Aargh!” The pain hit him again with full strength and without thinking Ryo leaned on Edo’s shoulder.

  
“Enough! We'd better stop somewhere so you can rest!” Edo said. “I saw a cave when walking around while you were with Shou. Can you walk?”

  
“Of course I can!” shouted the Kaiser. He hated to appear to be dependent on someone. He quickly disengaged himself from Edo and got to his feet. His unwavering pride would be enough to keep him straight.

  
Unfortunately they were not surprised by any enemy on the way to the cave. Yes, _unfortunately_ because what Ryo wanted most was to duel to someone at his level. He was not pleased at all with the small and insignificant battles he had had since he arrived in that world. He wanted more. He wanted to be challenged. He wanted to win and crush any opponent who dared to imagine being better than him. Ever since he was defeated by Edo that obsession had settled in his chest and all that Ryo wanted now was victory and nothing more. Obviously he had plans to duel against Edo again. This time he surely would beat Edo’s _D-Heroes._

  
The Kaiser was still wondering how Edo had managed to defeat his invincible _Cyber Monster_ deck. What about Edo was so special anyway? His innocence should be a weakness just as it was Shou's. Duelists were supposed to be cold and calculating. Ryo just didn't know how it took him so long to realize that.

  
Inside the cave the temperature was higher than in the outside which was a good thing since the Kaiser could no longer bear to wear that cloak that just hampered his movements.

  
“Are you hungry?” asked Edo. Why the hell he was trying to be so kind? “I can go out there and look for something…”

  
“It’s not necessary!’’ Ryo immediately cut the conversation. He was not interested in being friendly or in receiving the same feeling from Edo. They both were rivals and were together in that world just for convenience.

  
“Is there any problem?”

  
Edo's constant inquiries were making Ryo lose his temper. For a moment he seriously considered leave that cave and Edo without looking back.

  
“Yes, you’re the problem!” answered Ryo in a cold voice.

  
Edo just laugh to his words as if he were enjoying the current situation. The Kaiser wanted so bad to remove that mocking expression from Edo's face that without realizing it he approached the boy threateningly.

  
His big blue eyes didn't seem to be intimidated. Instead they looked at Ryo with the same intensity. Edo was pale and his silver colored bangs fell under his face making him look so pure and kind that Ryo found himself strangely mesmerized.

  
“If I am the problem why are you…”

  
Not wanting to hear any more questions the Kaiser grabbed the other by the collar and dropped him on the rocky floor holding his fists above his head shortly after.

  
“Don't say anything else!” he shouted. “What I feel or don’t feel is none of your business! Don't pretend you care about me because I certainly don't care about you!”

  
He could feel Edo's breath on his face as they were so close to each other; quick jets of air that ceaselessly came out of the boy's thin lips and hit directly his skin. Ryo was starting to feel awkward, first because Edo kept his eyes glued to his without saying a word and second because he was in that position that — even though he hadn't noticed it before — was actually embarrassing.

  
Ryo slowly released the other's fists and started to lift his own torso. He didn't realize how hot his body was until he pulled away from Edo's chest. But then he was stopped by hands that pulled him back by the collar of his black blazer.

  
Seconds later his nose was almost touching Edo's. Both of them were breathing quickly; almost at the same pace. Ryo could feel the desperate heartbeats of the silver-haired duelist against his chest. It made his body fall apart in goosebumps. Everything was very confusing and intense, he had never felt such a thing before.

  
The closest Ryo had come to feeling that sexual tension was when he had a slight attraction for Asuka. Still the sense of urgency of those times was nothing compared to this. That kind of carnal interest was never part of his personality — both the previous one and the one in which he called himself Hell Kaiser — and feeling that kind of excitement with none other than Edo Phoenix was terrible to say at least.

  
“I also have a problem” whispered Edo waking Ryo from his thoughts. “You.”

  
And then he found himself completely immobilized at the very moment when Edo's thin lips firmly touched his.


	2. Hell Kaiser Ryo By Edo Phoenix

How did they get there? A few seconds ago they were arguing about being each other's problem and now Ryo had his tongue in his mouth. Edo didn't even expect Hell Kaiser to respond him that way.

  
The truth is that Edo could not understand what had possessed him to grab Ryo like that either.

  
Even with all these questions in mind the two were still intertwined. Hell Kaiser's hands were on his neck, not in a suffocating and aggressive way, but in a delicate and tender way. And the contained sounds that threatened to leave Ryo's throat only made Edo lose control of the situation even more. What the hell had he started and how all of that was going to end? He didn't want to admit it yet but he was willing to find out.

  
For some time until now Edo has found himself strangely interested in Hell Kaiser's behavior. The way he had changed drastically after losing countless duels in the Pro-League and everything. There was a certain admiration for Ryo in all this. A growing admiration that Edo could no longer ignore.

_  
Admiration. _

  
Edo wasn’t exploring the softness and firmness in Ryo’s lips only for admiration.

  
Edo also wasn’t running his fingers over Ryo's still dressed chest only for admiration.

  
Edo certainly wasn’t moving his pelvis against Ryo causing a maddening sensation only for admiration.

  
It was so much more than that but at that point due the intensity which he and Hell Kaiser were clinging each other Edo couldn't think about anything more so he put all those thoughts aside. He just concentrated on what he was doing, on his desperate and overwhelming feelings that made him act under the purest impulsivity. Feelings that left his rational side locked in a cage deeply in his soul.

  
His right hand found the other's navy blue hair and he let himself be carried away by the incredible sensation it caused in his palm. Edo was burning inside. He needed to feel more from Ryo and without hesitation his other hand started the hard work of getting rid of that black blazer that Hell Kaiser was wearing.

  
It was then that their mouths came apart and the silver-haired duelist felt an emptiness prevail inside him. Ryo was moving away. He was moving away from Edo and that was just painful.

  
Green eyes stared at him for a moment  — an instant so short that if Edo had dared to blink Ryo's gaze it would have gone unnoticed. Soon after the other turned his back and took his cloak and his duel disc and left the cave out to the darkness.

  
“Ryo!” shouted Edo. He didn't know what he was going to say to him but he also didn't want to stand and watch the situation without doing something. “Ryo come back here!”

  
It was dark and cold outside but that didn't stop Edo from continuing. The huge trees and rocks mixed with the lack of light were making everything look like a big dead end.

  
“Ryo!”

  
“Stay away from me, Edo!” The Hell Kaiser’s voice didn’t seem to be far but it was still impossible find him in that gloom.

  
Maybe he was also walking around in circles, maybe Ryo didn't want to be found. Summoning one of his monsters would attract not only Edo's attention but also anyone’s nearby. It would be dangerous.

  
But after all wasn't that exactly what Ryo wanted to do? Attract enemies and duel them in an incessant vicious circle? Why he would be running from this now? Had the previous event in the cave affected him that much?

  
Edo wouldn't deny that he was also affected and his body was still responding to Hell Kaiser's touches as if he had never left. It was unusual and distressing but it was still a welcoming sensation.

  
“Ryo!” Edo called again. “Are you hurt?”

  
“Leave me alone!” he heard Ryo scream angrily.

  
Just following the sound of his voice would be like walking blind but Edo didn't care at all. He was  — above all  — a prodigy and  _ giving up _ wasn’t an expression that existed in his vocabulary.

  
“Ryo answer me!”

  
He couldn't be so far. Not the way his physique appeared to be earlier. Edo knew that Hell Kaiser was hiding something. He was always with his hand on his chest clearly in pain  — it was worrisome. Remembering that Edo realized that both of them shouldn’t have gone so fast like that in the cave. It was all a mistake that could not be undone.

  
“Ryo!”

  
“Aaargh…” The sound came from behind a tree nearby.

  
Going deeper into the darkness Edo found the Hell Kaiser; the metallic part of his duel disc reflected a weak light that was enough to identify him.

  
Leaning against a tree and with his hand squeezing his chest Ryo was definitely not well.

  
“Ryo!”

  
“I already told you to stay away, Edo!”

  
Why the hell was he so stubborn? He refused help as if he didn't need to. As if he were able to do anything on his own. This was something that irritated Edo deeply.

  
“Let's go back to the cave and forget what happened” Edo said approaching the other. His hesitant hand was pushed away violently by Rio before touch his shoulder. 

  
“Don’t touch me!” There wasn’t exactly anger in his voice this time but a mixture of irritation and confusion. “Why did you kiss me?”

  
“I don’t know.” It was the first moment in a long time that Edo answered for one of his acts with a total uncertainty. “I'm sorry. This will not be repeated. Never again. Now stop being so stubborn and go back to the cave with me. You need to rest!”

  
“Stop talking like you were responsible for me or something!" snapped Ryo. “I can handle this alone from now on. This thing about walking with you is just getting in my way!”

  
He couldn't be serious.

  
“Define getting in  _ your _ way!” Edo now had an immense and uncontrollable urge to provoke Ryo.

  
“What do you mean?”

  
“What I’m saying is that you're using silly excuses to mask the fact that you wanted that too.” It was inevitable not feel a certain satisfaction with Hell Kaiser's indignant expression and before he could contradict him Edo continued with his teasing. "Did you actually just getting in  _ your _ way when you kissed me back? Did your hands were around my neck just by accident?” With each unanswered question he got closer to Ryo who now tried to show seriousness. “Did your dick got hard just by accident too?”

  
Edo didn't know where the courage to say all those things was coming from. He was starting to be scandalized with his own words.

  
“What do you want Phoenix?”   
  
“I guess the right question here is:  _ what do you want Ryo?” _ Edo asked back just a few centimeters from Hell Kaiser's face. Their eyes challenged each other and neither of them appeared to want break the spell that kept them that way. “I know you got the answer. Admit it Ryo. You want me.”

  
Edo felt his breath hitch when he was pushed against a trunk. His lips were attacked by Ryo's in such a desperate way. The taste was intoxicating.

  
He won. He beat Marufuji Ryo again.

  
His rational side tried to come up to reality. After all they were two rivals who were grappling each other madly in a dark and dangerous forest. They were totally vulnerable to any attack. His enemies could be lurking around and his friends were certainly under numerous threats at this point. Still all of those worries disappeared when Ryo left his mouth and went towards his neck pushing his gray suit aside leaving his skin exposed and ready to be marked by his teeth.

  
“Ah…” Edo moaned. “Ryo... we better... continue this... in the cave... ah…”

  
“What is it Edo? Are you scared now? I thought this is what you wanted” Hell Kaiser said those words muffling his voice in Edo’s neck. “Just don't make noise.”

  
Ryo silenced him with another kiss this time even more intense. Edo had completely lost control of his body. His back arched almost involuntarily and his hands tried to bring the Hell Kaiser closer even though the two were already glued to each other.

  
His fingers traveled over Ryo's blazer with the intention of undressing him while Hell Kaiser desperately unbuttoned his gray suit. In a few seconds his bare chest was rubbing against the other's. The friction seemed to make his skin burn. Edo had never experienced anything so exciting like that.

  
Ryo's hands were heavy and with every touch they left on his body Edo felt like he was going to fall apart right there. His mind was so melted that he was unable to think about anything. Edo just let himself be led by Ryo's body.

  
When the Kaiser first penetrated him the pain was excruciating. However Edo didn’t think about giving up even for a second  — quite the contrary; he wanted to feel more of it.

  
The movements of Ryo's hips became faster and stronger and Edo was forced to grab the other's neck to keep himself from falling. There was an unwavering fire in the Hell Kaiser's green eyes. An intensity that made Edo shiver. He couldn't take it anymore, his climax soon would hit him.

  
He wanted to scream but instead he sank his teeth into Ryo's neck and grunted as he let the waves of his orgasm run through his now weak body.

  
“Edo…” Then it was the Hell Kaiser’s turn who had buried his hands in his silver hair while trembling with pleasure. “Hn…”

  
And just like that they finished that night. Curled up in each other without the slightest courage to end that moment.


	3. Epilogue

_ It was his end _ . Amon's Exodia was ready to attack him. In a few seconds his body and mind would disappear leaving only the memories that his friends had of him.

  
It was the end of Edo Phoenix.

  
For the last time the young silver-haired duelist looked back to meet Ryo's eyes. They started to maintain a certain distance after what happened in the forest. None of them wanted to bring it up but it was noticeable that both were still thinking about night.

  
“Get out of here!” Edo shouted to his friends. Judai initially refused but then he was taken by Hell Kaiser and his brother Shou.

  
And that was the last time Edo Phoenix saw Hell Kaiser Ryo.


End file.
